


Children, Behave

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mummy & Daddy of Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Written for a prompt on the kink meme: (http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=2763#cmt2763)Jacob and Newt raise the baby occamies together and later on Newt starts referring to himself as "mum" and Jacob as "dad". Jacob realizes he's accidentally settled down and started a family with Newt, and is surprisingly okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Chinese by the wonderful GreySwans94 and can be found [here](http://feifyt.lofter.com/post/1cb22d64_d1a2dd9)

Newt passes the the Occamy eggs over to Jacob who carefully deposits them in his coat pockets. "Can you pass me the Mooncalf pellets?" Jacob asks, shouldering the pack filled with feed. Newt does it wordlessly and with a smile. "Thanks."  
  
The Mooncalf crowd around him as he spreads the pellets, grinning when their big eyes and heads bop to catch them. In the distance, he hears Newt cooing over the Hippogriff they picked up back in Athens. Poor thing is still healing from the ill-treatment she received under the trafficking ring they spent the better part of three months uncovering. Finishing up the rest of his chores, he walks to Newt.  
  
"How is she?" Jacob asks as he lowers himself into a bow. When the Hippogriff lowers herself, he goes close to pet her. Stroking his hand through her flank, he laughs when she butts her head against him. Jacob waits for Newt to speak only to look over and see Newt cradling Dougal.   
  
"It's all right, it's all right." He says, eyes soft and half-lidded as he soothes the Demiguise. "Mummy and Daddy are here, and we won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Jacob startles at that. Daddy? He knows Newt calls himself Mum when he is talking to the creatures, but...  
  
Newt's eyes are impossibly Mooncalf wide when he looks up at him. Jacob sees him swallow, and thinks, 'Ah.' Newt had probably incorporated him into the fabric of his normal, making a space for Jacob in this wild and special reality of his without even realising that he had done so.   
  
Jacob goes over, reaching out for Dougal. When Dougal climbs over and wraps its' arms around his shoulders, he smiles. "Daddy's here." He says. Newt blinks at his words. Cheeks turning a ruddy red.  
  
Looking around him, he takes in the menagerie; of how with the new knowledge that he is a part of this, of how he is now responsible for this, that he wants to be here. Jacob allows that warm feeling of contentment and assuredness sink and shroud him. "Yeah," He sighs, holding out a free hand to Newt who is watching him with measured carefulness, "Mummy and Daddy are both here."  
  
He holds his breath. Releasing it only when Newt slips his weather worn hand into his.


End file.
